The present invention relates to a stacker for printed identification cards that receives printed cards from a printer and stacks them so that they are oriented in sequence, with the first printed for the particular batch being at the top of the stack in the stacker.
Various stackers of ticket and similar small dimension items have been advanced in the past, utilizing supports for a stack of items that are supported in a housing. The stack is pushed upwardly and retained in a raised position while other ones of the items are placed underneath. However, in the I.D. card printer art, the need has existed to rapidly, and precisely stack the printed cards so that in the stacking cards, the first printed is oriented at the top in order to keep adequate records and correlate the printed cards to information that relates to the party that is identified by the card. Thus, a very reliable stacker is needed and having the stack in order such that the first printed is at the top of the stack greatly simplifies the record keeping capabilities.